wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Patch 2.4.0
Undocumented changes can be found on Patch 2.4.0/Undocumented changes. You can find more articles about upcoming content in Category:Stubs/Upcoming Patch and Category:Not Yet Implemented. There are no plans for a Patch 2.5.0, but if Wrath of the Lich King is delayed Blizzard plans to release a patch between the Sunwell Isle patch and the release of the expansion if it's necessary. The Sunwell Isle The Sunwell Isle is now available for play. This area includes a new quest hub and 5-player and 25-player instances. Join the Shattered Sun Offensive in shutting down Kael'thas' nefarious operations. This new force is comprised by both the Aldor and Scryers and is led by the Naaru. Players will take part in claiming Sun's Reach and setting up a larger base of operation to stop Kael'thas and the Legion. Combat Log Improvements * The combat log has undergone improvements that allow more robust combat filtering including the ability to define custom colors for enemies and friends as well as combat filtering for self and others. General * The combined forces of Shattrath have launched an attack on the Isle of Quel'Danas, to confront Kael'thas and the Legion at the Sunwell and surrounding areas. Players will now be able to gain reputation with the Shattered Sun Offensive and participate in a new set of daily quests. * A representative of the Keepers of Time has been spotted at the World's End Tavern in Shattrath. Players in good standing with the faction will be granted ease of passage to the Caverns of Time. * Characters will now retain talented spell ranks so when they retalent they do not have to relearn the spells from trainers. * Spell Haste: Spell haste now reduces the global cooldown on spells, down to a minimum of 1 second. This change does not apply to melee and ranged abilities. * Item Cast Spells: Many spells cast by items were being cast as if the caster were the same level as the item. Most of those will now cast at the player's level, giving them a reasonable chance to miss, be dispelled, or be resisted. * Resilience: Now reduces the magnitude of mana draining effects by the same amount that it reduces critical strike damage. The Tooltip has been revised to reflect this. * Spirit-Based Mana Regeneration: This system has been adjusted so that as your intellect rises, you will regenerate more mana per point of spirit. * Weapon Skill: Points will be gained faster in weapon skills for levels 1 through 59. * The Daily Quest limit has been increased to 25. * The benefits of drinking out of combat have been delayed. It will now take five seconds before the full benefit of the mana regeneration will come into effect. Racials * Find Treasure: This ability no longer deactivates upon death. Druids * Empowered Rejuvenation: This talent now properly affects the final heal from Lifebloom. * Gift of Nature: This talent now properly affects the healing from Tranquility. * Insect Swarm: Casting lower ranks of this spell is now properly penalized like other healing and damage effects. * Lifebloom healing coefficient has been reduced. * Lacerate: This ability now deals additional damage based on the attack power of the Druid. * Mangle (Bear) now properly triggers a 1.5 second global cooldown, increased from 1.0. * Natural Perfection: This ability will no longer be triggered by taking critical strikes while sitting. In addition, it is now affected by the Subtlety talent. * Many shapeshift form tooltips have been updated to be consistent with each other. * Natural Perfection: This ability will no longer be triggered by taking critical strikes while sitting. In addition, it is now affected by the Subtlety talent and reduces damage by 2/3/4%, down from 1/3/5%. * Nurturing Instinct increases your healing spells by up to 50/100% of your Agility, and increases healing done to you by 10/20% of your Attack Power while in Cat form. * When a Druid in cat form casts Pounce it will now properly animate. Hunters * Equipping a thrown weapon while in the middle of an Auto-Shot will no longer cause animation issues. * Casting Flare while in any way not visible, will no longer cause your flare to be invisible to other players. * Hunter's Mark: Hunters with Improved Hunter's Mark will now properly overwrite Hunter’s Mark cast by Hunters without the talent. * Improved Mend Pet now has a 50/100% chance to remove one Curse, Disease, Magic, or Poison effect, up from 15/50%. * The stamina tooltip for hunter pets will now display the proper health increase. * Hunters will no longer spin around if they cast Aimed Shot or Steady Shot while facing away from their target. Mages * Arcane Explosion: The damage cap for area of effect damage on this spell has been increased by approximately 50%. * Arcane Fortitude now increases your armor by an amount equal to 100% of your Intellect, up from 50%. * Blink, Slow, and Spellsteal have all had their mana cost reduced. * Using low ranks of Fire Ward and Frost Ward spell will now be penalized the same way healing spells are penalized. * Frostbite: When a frost spell is reflected back at a Mage, it is now possible for the Mage to suffer from the Frostbite effect. * Ice Barrier: Using low ranks of this spell will now be penalized the same way healing spells are penalized. * Icy Veins no longer stacks with Bloodlust/Heroism. * Improved Fire Ward has become Molten Shields. * New Talent: Molten Shields will cause your Fire Ward to have a 10/20% chance to reflect Fire spells while active. In addition, your Molten Armor has a 50/100% chance to affect ranged and spell attacks. * Permafrost: This talent will now correctly increase the movement slowing effect of frost Armor instead of the attack speed slow. * Spellsteal will no longer overwrite a longer duration buff. Paladins * Avenger's Shield, Holy Shield and Holy Shock: Casting lower ranks of these spells is now properly penalized like other healing and damage effects. * Divine Illumination: The mana energize from this talent no longer has a chance to set off other triggered effects. * Holy Shock: The healing, damage, and mana cost of this spell have all been increased. * Judgement of the Crusader: It is no longer possible to have icons for two different ranks of Judgment of the Crusader appear at the same time when judged by multiple Paladins. * Judgement of Wisdom: Some abilities (such as Frostbolt) were not triggering the mana energize effect from this spell. This has now been fixed. * Resistance Auras: It is no longer possible for two Paladins in the same party to make it appear that players have two of the same resistance aura active. * Righteous Defense: This spell will now always be castable on friendly npcs. * Seal of Blood: This ability will no longer cause spell pushback for the Paladin with this seal active. * Turn Undead(Rank 3):This spell has been reworked and has been renamed to “Turn Evil”. It will now work on Demons in addition to Undead. Turn Evil is subject to diminishing returns, and lasts 10 seconds in PvP. Priests * Chastise no longer disorients the target, but now is instant cast and roots the target for 2 seconds. * Fear Ward is now usable while in Shadow form. * Focused Will now reduces damage by 2/3/4%, down from 1/3/5%. * Inner Focus: Chastise now benefits from Inner Focus. In addition, Starshards no longer consumes Inner Focus. * Power Infusion: Infuses the target with power, increasing their spell haste by 20% for 15 seconds. * Power Word: Shield: Using low ranks of this spell will now be penalized the same way healing spells are penalized. * Prayer of Mending: This spell will now fade from players who leave or enter an instance, change continents, or exit the game. * Reflective Shield: The reactive damage from this talent no longer breaks crowd control affects which break on taking damage. * Shadowguard: No longer consumes the charge of Inner Focus when triggered. * Silent Resolve: This talent now affects Surge of Light, Power Infusion, Inspiration, Spirit Tap, Blackout, Levitate, Shackle Undead, Touch of Weakness, Hex of Weakness, and Symbol of Hope. * Touch of Weakness: No longer consumes the charge of Inner Focus when triggered.It will also function properly even when the Priest with Touch of Weakness on is silenced or stunned. * Vampiric Touch: Casting lower ranks of this spell is now properly penalized like other healing and damage effects. Rogues * Abilities that can be used while stealthed, without breaking stealth, can now be cast without breaking Vanish when used at the same time. * Cheat Death: A combat log message will now show when this ability activates and now has an animation. * Improved Backstab is now called Puncturing Wounds. * Puncturing Wounds increases your critical strike chance with Backstab by 10/20/30%, and the critical strike chance with your Mutilate ability by 5/10/15%. * Improved Sprint: This ability will now always remove Entangling Roots. * Sap mechanic changed from “Incapacitate” to “Sap”. This will allow more humanoids that were previously immune to Sap to be vulnerable to Sap, but still immune to Gouge. Note that anything that removed Sap previously will still remove Sap after the change. * Vanish: This ability will no longer sometimes cause the UI to display Shadowmeld as active when it has been cancelled. Shaman * Call of Thunder: (Rank 5) now gives 5% critical strike chance. * Earth Shield: Mana cost reduced roughly in half, and charges reduced from 10 to 6. * Elemental Focus: This buff will no longer be removed when Shamanistic Focus is triggered. * Ghost Wolf: Cast time reduced to 2 seconds, down from 3. * Healing Grace: This talent now reduces the chance your spells will be dispelled by 10/20/30%. The resistance to being dispelled modifier from this talent now applies correctly to Water Breathing. * Nature's Swiftness and Elemental Mastery now share a 10 second cooldown. * Rockbiter Weapon: Tooltip and error messages have been adjusted slightly. * Stormstrike has a new icon. * Totem timer icons will now show up under your player portrait when you cast totem spells. Right-clicking a totem timer icon will destroy that totem. * Tremor Totem now pulses every 3 seconds, down from 4. * The Shaman spell Fire Nova Totem will no longer sometimes detonate without doing any damage. Warlocks * Blood Pact now has a tooltip. * Demonic Knowledge: This buff will no longer remain on enslaved demons when Enslave Demon is removed. It will now increase your spell damage by an amount equal to 4/8/12%, down from 5/10/15%. * Demonic Sacrifice: Now works properly in sanctuary regions (such as Shattrath City and the Stair of Destiny). * Nether Protection: The buff from this talent will no longer interrupt capturing PvP flags and bases. * Pyroclasm: This talent now works correctly again with Rain of Fire. * Ritual of Summoning can be used to summon players into instances if they meet the instance requirements. * Shadow Ward: Using low ranks of this spell will now be penalized the same way healing spells are penalized. Warriors * Endless Rage will now give the correct amount of rage as intended from damage dealt by a Warrior. * Stances: It is no longer possible to accidentally change into a stance you are already in via macros (resulting in a global cooldown and loss of rage). * Whirlwind: Critical strikes with the off-hand weapon from this ability can now trigger Flurry and Rampage. * Flurry will properly refresh if a crit occurs with 1 charge left. * Improved Hamstring (Arms) effect is now subject to diminishing returns when used in PvP. PvP * Diminishing returns on honor for kills is being eliminated. * Honor will now be instantly calculated, and available for player use. * Players that have the resurrection sickness debuff will be worth no honor. * Added new PvP daily quests that send players to Halaa and the Spirit Towers of the Bone Wastes. These quests are available for Alliance and Horde at their respective local quest hubs. Arenas * Matchmaking: If a queued player has a personal rating higher than their team rating, the matchmaking system will now use the highest personal rating of a queued member of that team for matchmaking purposes, instead of the team rating. * Queue times for arena matches have been reduced. Players will now be able to enter matches faster than previously. * Shadow Sight now increases damage taken by 5% rather than dealing damage over time. Duration has been reduced from 21 seconds to 15 seconds. * Players feared outside of the Arena (through the world or outside the arena walls) will now be teleported back to the center of the arena map. Battlegrounds * If a player dies 50 times or more in a battleground, they will no longer be worth honor for the remainder of that battle. * When you first enter a battleground, messages about other players joining the battleground will be linked together for the first minute. You will see a message in AV like "28 players joined" rather than a line for each player that joined. After the first minute, it will work as it always has. In addition all of the messages about other players leaving the battleground and getting marks of honor once the battleground is complete have been removed. Alterac Valley * Captain Balinda Stonehearth now has additional spells, and she can no longer be slowed or locked out of a school with interrupts (although she can still be interrupted). * Vanndar Stormpike and Captain Balinda Stonehearth have had their health totals reduced to match the health totals of Drek'thar and Captain Galvangar... * Warmasters/marshals in Alterac Valley now increase each other's maximum health and damage by 25%. This is a stacking effect. * Horde players will now start the battle closer to Drek'Thar and Frostwolf Keep. * There is now a Join as Party option. Warsong Gulch * When both flags are held, the flag carriers will receive 50% increased damage done to them after approximately 10 minutes and 100% increased damage after approximately 15 minutes. * Flag carriers can now be tracked 45 seconds after picking up the flag. Professions * Added several new tradeskill items to the new Sunwell Daily faction vendor: ** Enchanting recipe to shatter a into two . ** Enchanting recipe to increase Defense Rating by 15 for chest armor. ** Three jewelcrafting recipes to cut gems with spell haste from Dawnstones, Talasite, and noble Topaz. * Two new meta gem recipes. Alchemy * now stacks to 20. * Transmute Arcanite no longer has a cooldown. Cooking * now increases resistances to all schools of magic instead of increasing Stamina and Spirit. * New recipes, and , can be purchased from either or in Felwood. These recipes requires 250 skill to learn, and are created from meat found on level 48-56 bears. This will aid players in leveling up their cooking skill to 300 without fishing. Enchanting * Reduced the materials required for Engineering * Gagsprocket in Ratchet now sells the plans for the . * and now display cooldown information in their tooltips. * Removed the level requirement for the . * The stun caused by engineering Bombs and Grenades is now considered an Incapacitate effect and uses the appropriate Incapacitate diminishing returns. Bomb and Grenades can now inflict damage to targets immune to Stun and Incapacitate effects. * A new recipe has been added for , a cloth version of the . This pattern drops from . * Rocket Boots Xtreme now have all their stat points allocated toward Attack Power, and will no longer have Stamina. * Rocket Boots Xtreme and Rocket Boots Xtreme Lite will cause players to drop a PvP flag if used while carrying one. (Warsong Gulch, Eye of the Storm, and Zangarmarsh) Fishing * New Fishing Daily Quests! Visit the mysterious old man fishing at Silmyr Lake outside of Shattrath City to discover what treasures he has to offer. * [Journal|Find Fish now correctly tracks Schools of Tastyfish and Muddy Churning Waters * Feltail fishing nodes have been changed to Brackish Mixed Schools; they now produce mostly Golden Darters and some Feltail. Herbalism * now has a chance to drop a where it used to drop a piece of random green jewelry. * replaced by in herbalism skinning tables for Outland creatures. * Increased the chance that , , , and will contain a . * can now be skinned with Herbalism in heroic difficulty. Leatherworking * will now fit into Leatherworking Bags. Mining * Increased the skill up potential for most smelting recipes. Quests * New Daily Dungeon quests for both the heroic and non-heroic five-person Magisters' Terrace dungeon at the Sunwell. * Dungeon and Group Quest Experience: The amount of experience awarded for dungeon and 5-person group quests in Outland has been increased in almost all cases. * The number of elite Shadowsworn Drakonid patrollers on the Ata'mal Terrace has been cut in half. Most of the remainder have had their patrol paths lengthened. * Increased the slots on to 8. * no longer sparkles for Alliance characters, nor does it show up on the mini-map when Find Treasure is in use. * " " is now flagged as a Sunken Temple dungeon quest. Dungeons and raids * All 25-player raid bosses have had their cash drops increased! * All 25-player raid bosses that drop set tokens will now drop an additional token! * Badges of Justice have been added to all raid bosses who did not previously have them! * Players will no longer require an attunement quest to enter Hyjal. * Players will no longer require an attunement quest to enter the Black Temple. * Players who have completed the attunement quests for Black Temple and Hyjal will be granted the title of "Hand of A'dal". * You may now fight and without first killing all the other bosses in their respective dungeons. * The Unstable Cloud and Frost Breath spells are now treated properly as a movement impairing spells. * Non-corporeal Undead and Mechanical creatures are now susceptible to bleed effects. * Elemental creatures are no longer explicitly immune to poison and disease effects. Elementals with nature school immunities will still be immune to nature-based poisons, however. * Gems obtained through Heroic difficulty instances are no longer Unique-Equipped. * Loot dropped by and has been changed to Bind on Equip. In addition, the cash dropped by these bosses has been significantly increased. * Scale of the Sands reputation will now be awarded in Hyjal at a much higher rate. Caverns of Time: Heroic Black Morass * Rift Keepers and Rift Lords now have reduced hit points. Caverns of Time: Mount Hyjal * quest is no longer necessary for entry to Hyjal. This quest is still required for faction rings. * 's Rain of Fire now affects a smaller area. Caverns of Time: Old Hillsbrad * The Human Illusion effect will now always be removed properly when a player leaves the instance. Hellfire Citadel: Magtheridon's Lair * Many gameplay elements of the encounters in Magtheridon's Lair have been changed to decrease their overall complexity and difficulty. Sunwell Isle: Magisters' Terrace * There is now a teleport orb located behind Kael'thas that will become active when he dies and will allow players to teleport out of the Magisters' Terrace. Tempest Keep: Kael'thas * The Vapor Clouds in the Kael'thas encounter are significantly easier to see. Tempest Keep: The Mechanar * The Mechanar: It is no longer possible to gain an additional by bringing obtained in other copies of the instance. Tempest Keep: The Eye * is now immune to Vindication again. Zul'Aman * will now only teleport players to him if they are too far away. Items * Players will now be able to purchase level 70 quality PvP items from reputation vendors. * Avatar Regalia: The two-piece bonus from this set will now be consumed by Vampiric Embrace as intended. * , , , and have been upgraded to items. * can now be disenchanted. * Crystalforge Raiment: The two-piece set bonus will now work properly. Additionally, the four piece bonus will now only work on the next Holy Light cast, as intended. * Cyclone Regalia: Trade skills will no longer consume the Energized effect. * : The buffs from this item will no longer interrupt casting and channeling. * : This item's effect now works while the victim is sitting. In addition, its effect is now properly considered a root for purposes of being dispelled or removed. * Druid Balance PvP Sets: The bonus movement speed for Bear, Cat, and Travel Form has been removed and replaced with a new bonus to Wrath and Starfire. * Druid Restoration PvP Sets: The bonus movement speed for Bear, Cat, and Travel Form has been removed and replaced with a new bonus to Regrowth. * : This item will again not work on mounted players. * Frostfire Regalia: The resistance bonus from this set now works with the Burning Crusade ranks of Mage Armor. * : This arena bonus will now properly school lock enemies when the damage from Deadly Throw causes them to stop channeling. * The Gladiator’s Thunderfist 4 piece set bonus has been reduced from 70% to 50%. * : Victims of the Gnomish Mind Control Cap will no longer get Forbearance when the mind control is terminated due to Blessing of Protection. * : This item will again not work on mounted players. * : Creatures will no longer gain health while affected by the Stun from this item. * : It is no longer possible to have two players bandage the same target simultaneously using this item. * : It is no longer possible to have two players bandage the same target simultaneously using this item. * : The mana discount on Regrowth has been increased. * : The bonus damage to Rip has been increased. * : The bonus healing, critical strike rating, and spell critical strike rating from this item have been increased. In addition, it no longer sometimes fails to apply the healing bonus. * : The cooldown added in a previous patch has been removed. * : The bonus damage to Lacerate has been increased and the tooltip clarified to indicate it applies to both initial and periodic damage. * : Duration increased. * Items intended for Retribution Paladins have had their stats adjusted. Retribution Paladins should see an increase in dps as a result. * : This item no longer increases physical damage dealt. * : The Holy Light mana discount has been increased. * : The bonus damage on Seal and Judgment of Righteousness has been increased. * : The mana regeneration buff has had its duration increased. * : The bonus damage for Crusader Strike has been increased. * : The bonus for Flash of Light has been decreased and the bonus for Holy Light has been increased. * : This item now increases the damage on Holy Wrath and Exorcism instead of decreasing their mana cost. * : The spirit bonus from this item will now properly trigger all benefits from the Tree of Life talent. * : A pvp-flagged player can no longer kiss Mojo and cause non-flagged players to become flagged. * can now be consumed by hunter pets that eat meat. * are no longer Bind on Pickup and can now be purchased from for 15 ! * : It is no longer possible using this item to keep the Old Hillsbrad human illusion outside of the instance. * Paladin Healer Gladiator Sets: The set bonus changing Hammer of Justice cooldown has been changed to a set bonus increasing the amount healed by Holy Shock. * : Paladin Judgment spells will again properly trigger this item. * Players can now only carry 80 at a time. * is no longer Bind on Pickup. * Resilience has been added to all Retribution Paladin PvP gear. * Added and to the reputation flask vendors in Shattrath. * Shaman Elemental PvP Sets: The resistance on Lightning Bolt spell pushback has been reduced to 50%. * Shattrath Flasks now work inside the Sunwell Plateau raid instance. * : This item can no longer trigger the Warrior talent Second Wind when it is driven out of range by the Warrior. * The On Use effect has been properly changed to passive for the following items: , , , , , , , , , , , , and , . * : The block value and buff duration have been increased. * : The mana discount for Lightning Bolt has been increased slightly. * : The weapon delay has been reduced. * Weightstones and Sharpening Stones: The bonus damage from these temporary enchantments now works while shapeshifted. * : The tooltip no longer specifies only melee attack power. User interface * The Interface Options screen has been completely redesigned. AddOns that interact with the Interface Options screen will need to be updated. * Combat Log Improvements ** New tabs are available for sorting combat messages. ** ctrl-right clicking functionality has been added for individual information sorting ** Colors may now be assigned for friends and enemies ** The WoWCombatLog.txt file format has been changed to make it easier for programs to read. ** The ability to chat-link player spells and talents. * Cast sequences work with slot numbers again. * GM messages now appear with a Blizzard icon near their name. * You can now declare war on a faction in the reputation UI while you are in combat. * Spell haste and Armor Penetration will now display on the character sheet. (Armor Penetration displays in the hit rating section). Spell Penetration now displays under the spell hit section. * Weapon enchants are now shown at the character selection screen. * The friends list now has a notes field per friend. Click on the note icon to add a note for a particular friend. * There is now a UI option to display free bag space. When turned on, your backpack will display the total number of free spaces available in all your bags. * You can now link quests into the chat log by Shift-Clicking on the quest name in the chat log. * Merchants now display how many pages of merchandise they sell (Page 1 of 2). * Guild Bank Changes ** Ranks can now be set to allow withdraw of funds or allow repair with funds or both. ** When purchasing a bank tab, it takes money out of the guild bank before it takes your personal money. This is logged as well. ** Each Tab now has an info pane. This pane can be used for requests or for rules about the tab or anything at all really. * When looting Bind on Pickup items, the confirmation dialogue now lists the name of the item in the dialogue. You can now verify that you are picking up the correct bind on pickup item. * Bind on Pickup items that only you can pick up (Heroic Badges for instance) will no longer bring up a confirmation dialogue. * Players can now opt out of looting for group loot, round robin and need before greed looting styles. If a player turns this on, they will not get a looting turn in the loot cycle. This can be turned on from the right-click menu on your own portrait. * In Master Loot mode, all players in the group will see sparkles on corpses that have loot above the master loot threshold. This lets everyone see what the master loot items are, though they cannot interact with them. Only the master looter can loot those items still. * Searching for an item in the tradeskill search box should now hide empty categories. * The names over the heads of nearby players who are on your friends list will appear in a different color now so you can tell when they are nearby. * Stacked items for sale at the auction house now display the per unit price and per unit buyout price in the item mouseover. * The profession UI search field has been improved and now allows for searching of more types of things. For instance you can search for items by socket color, by effect ("Critical Strike" for instance) or search gems by their effect ("Strength" for instance). In addition, the searching of items by level has been made more intuitive. You can now search for items by level with "15-20" to search for items that you can make that have a minimum level required of 15 to 20. * The Tooltip for player Dodge/Block/Parry in the character sheet has been changed slightly. * Optimized particle system rendering for improved frame rates. * The casting bar will now display properly when casting Blizzard (mage) or Rain of Fire (warlock) with spell haste. * For additional notes on Lua and XML changes please visit the UI & Macros Forum. World Environment * Alterac Valley, Arathi Basin, Warsong Gulch, Blade's Edge Arena, Lordaeron Arena, and Nagrand Arena: Players who fall below the world in these environments will now die instead of being stuck. * Creature versions of Intimidating Shout have been changed to Frightening Shout, and the primary target of the ability is now feared instead of stunned. * and now drop grey loot. * can now be skinned. * Interacting with objects (chests, mining nodes, herbs) should no longer aggro neutral creatures. * have learned how to chase players going straight up. * : This creature now drops meat like other bears. * Outland Rare Spawn ** The following creatures have had their hit points and damage significantly reduced: , , , , , , and * The Ratchet bank now has access to the Guild Vault. * A mailbox has been added to the inn in Darnassus. Bug Fixes * Fixed an error that was causing many auctions to never complete due to the item no longer being on the auction house. * will now respawn with if and her guards are killed while the Raiders are still alive. * Female Draenei can no longer become stuck under a root in the tunnels leading to Blackfathom Deeps, Ashenvale. * The quest description text for " " no longer refers to it being a group quest. * Saber/Tiger Mounts will now make footprints when walking backwards in snow. * weapons have been scaled to a size more appropriate for keeping the peace. * Unplugging speakers/headphones during the opening cinematic will no longer freeze the cinematic until canceled. * Pets are now able to properly attack mobs near the walls on the ramps in Zul'Aman, Bear Wing. * The flag on the battle map in Eye of the Storm will no longer show up as Horde controlled even if an alliance player has picked it up. * Channeling spells will no longer continue to show the channeling bar after zoning into arena battlegrounds. * Blood Elf corpses now properly have loot in Alterac Valley battlegrounds. * Leaving a 2v2 arena team and creating a new 2v2 team while on a 3v3 arena team will no longer result in incorrect rosters listed for each team. * Joining a second arena match before a previous arena has closed will no longer result in personal rating not updating correctly. * Attempting to promote an arena team member to Team Captain while that member is offline will no longer result in a "Player not found" error. * Disbanding an arena team while inside an arena battle will no longer cause the arena UI to become corrupted until logout. * The Arena Team Petition Window will now automatically close when the Arena Captain is out of range or offline. * Switching arena teams after playing a game will no longer cause the PvP tab to incorrectly display your old team's rating. * There is now a chat message given after attaining a new title. * Spells that require targeting circles will now be castable on textures that would previously disallow their use. * Alterac Valley quests will now properly show a golden ! or blue ? for players above level 65. * in Hellfire Citadel: Nazan will no longer sometimes not land on the ground until after is killed or Nazan is heavily damaged. * 's Grip of the Legion will no longer target pets. * It is no longer possible to be saved to a Heroic instance while not meeting the requirements to get into it. * There is no longer an area in Serpentshrine Cavern where using Field Repair Bot 74A will cause it to fall through the ground. * There is no longer an area in The Steamvault where ground targeting AOE effects cannot be cast. * The proc from will no longer break crowd control effects such as Scatter Shot. * and will now display Troll Tusks. * will now display its bow animations correctly. * The Legion Ring boundary markers no longer occasionally disappear. * Monthly quests will now properly reset at midnight server time. * Fixed an area in Netherwing Fields in Shadowmoon Valley where players on flying mounts could be dismounted and were unable to mount. * It is no longer possible for players to use guild banks in opposing faction cities. * The can no longer be buffed. * Players with moderator status in custom channels will now properly lose moderator status when kicked by the channel owner. * Mobs no longer regenerate health during the stun effect from the . * Sending mail to a non-existent character will now result in players getting the message, “Cannot find mail recipient”. References 2.4.0 2.4.0